This invention relates to the art of testing electrical circuits, and more particularly to a new and useful method and apparatus for testing a circuit in a manner preventing activation of a particular component in the circuit.
One area of use of the present invention is in testing a circuit for sensing the electrical conductivity of fluid which circuit activates a component in response to a predetermined condition of the conductivity, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. Such conductivity sensing circuits are employed for detonating an electro explosive device of a release mechanism for uncoupling a parachute canopy upon landing in water. It is necessary to test circuits of this type since they often must be on a standby basis for prolonged periods of time, and it is important to test such a circuit effectively and in a manner not detonating the electro explosive device associated with the circuit.